Alejandro?
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: I know I shouldn't have taken on another story, I do. But I got the idea, and then my fingers got minds of their own! Anyways, summary inside, please review. Currently discontinued.
1. Egypt

***Alright, so I know I REALLY shouldn't have taken on another story, but I I got the idea, and then my little fingers had a mind of their own. So if this story royally sucks, blame the fingers, not me! In this story, Gwen and Duncan are going out, and when the bus crashed in the special, Duncan went with the rescue party instead of DJ's Mama, so Duncan didn't make it to the season. :( But I hope you enjoy anyways, I don't own anything either.***

I looked around the bus and sighed. This was not going to be the best season. We had two new contestants this time, Sierra and Alejandro. Sierra's basically Izzy with a Cody obsession, which I guess is good with me. Hopefully he won't be bothering me this season. And Alejandro was basically Justin with a Spanish accent. He's tall, tan, good hair, and of course, hot. But, I don't care, because I have a boyfriend, finally. Too bad he didn't make it to the season. After the bus crashed, he decided to go with his friend Geoff and the others as a rescue party. But, they ended up not being able to compete. It's okay, I guess. Duncan would've dropped out the second he heard musical anyways.

I pulled out my journal and looked for something to draw. I saw DJ and his mama stroking a baby bunny that DJ was holding, so I decided to draw the bunny. I looked again at who was petting the bunny. DJ's a really nice guy, and a great friend. Then, I looked to Mama. I can't believe Chris is actually letting her compete. I thought for sure that he would replace her with someone from the rescue party, like my boyfriend. But alas, Chris is a jerk. I finished drawing the bunny's basic shape and was about to move on to it's big round eyes when someone commented on my art.

"Wow, Gwen, that's really-" I turned to see why whoever it was stopped talking when I saw poor Cody getting the life squeezed out of him by Sierra. I really think that the guy's a nuisance, but still, I don't think I'd wish Sierra on my worst enemy. I laughed a little to myself and turned back around. I went to put my hand on my other one when I felt something cold touch my skin. I felt it again only to realize it was my ring. I smiled. Duncan gave it to me right before we boarded the bus. It was a skull that matched perfectly with his signature skull. It was silver, but you could hardly tell, because the skull was covered in tons of tiny bright green diamonds. This large amulet was stuck to a silver loop that fit around my finger perfectly. Duncan said he got it for me before his parents put his million in a college fund. That was so sweet.

The bus then stopped and Chris began to introduce us. Heather and I were one of the last people out. We didn't watch where we were going and somehow ended up on the floor along Ezekiel, Izzy, Tyler, and Bridgette. Alejandro helped us up.

"Senoritas! Let me be of assistance." He said as he grabbed the four of our hands and pulled us up. Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Wowee!" Izzy said dreamily.

"I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette and I yelled at the same time. Bridgette said it very nervously while I was more calm and blunt about it. I will not be putty in this guy's hands. Alejandro's face hardened a bit until he noticed Ezekiel and Tyler were still on the ground.

"Amigos!" He yelled before picking them up as well.

"Wowee." Ezekiel repeated Izzy. Tyler got a sour look on his face.

"I like girls." (Most epic line ever! XD) I started laughing hysterically in my mind. That is, until the plane pulled up. The thing is a screaming metal death trap.

"Um, I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney, the super-prep declared.

"Relax, this is perfectly safe." Said our sadistic wacko of a host. Then, a piece of the plane fell off. Owen started screaming and rambling about how he hates flying. Chris shut him up by whacking him over the head with a frying pan.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"No!" We yelled.

"Good." He said smiling. After we sang some crazy song on top of the plane, Chris led us inside. We were all about to walk up the steps into the plane when Alejandro ran in front of all of us and got the door.

"Ladies first." He said. He grabbed each of our hands to help us inside. His eyes widened upon noticing the huge rock on my finger, but he didn't say anything.

"What, oh, thanks." I said to him. He nodded and I went inside.

"Singing? Really? I thought Chris was joking about that." I said.

"I am NOT singing, boy!" Mama screamed at Chris.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Courtney said as she crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes.

"Yeah, because you LIKE singing." LeShawna responded. Courtney rolled her eyes and we all turned our attention to Chris, He ended up showing us a few different parts of the plane. There was economy class, where the losers of each challenge had to stay, and there was first class, where the winners would be. He also showed us his quarters, that we, of course, were forbidden to enter. Then we all sat in the dining area, until Chris came out in a tux and top hat and a bell rung.

"Whenever you hear that bell, you have to sing!" Chris declared. Everyone began to sing this horrible song. I just sat there.

"Come sing with us!" Everyone sang to me and Mama. I guess she wasn't singing either.

"NO!" I yelled. After that, Bridgette sang to us that we would have to sing in the show or go home. Mama growled a bit before singing. Cody then begged me to sing. I sighed and thought of what to do. What would Duncan do? I smiled as I raised my hands and sang "THIS SUCKS!"

My day after that was not very interesting. We landed in Egypt and had to do this challenge where we had to get to the other side of the pyramid by going either over or under it. I decided to head over it and made it about half way until I pretty much decided I couldn't take it more. Alejandro came by, though, and even though he already had Bridgette and Lindsay on his shoulders, he grabbed onto my hand and assisted me up the pyramid. We made it down after that and were put on teams. I got put on a team with Heather, Courtney, Cody, and Izzy. We decided to name our team Team Amazon. Mama also was to do a reprise because she didn't make it over or under in time. She refused and quit.

Our challenge after that was a camel race to the Nile river. Lucky for us, we won a camel in the last challenge. We had originally thought we were lost, but then we made it to the Nile, thanks to Izzy's gift of Camel whispering. After that, we had to make it across the river by making boats out of reeds. This part of the challenge is when Sierra came to our team by switching places with Izzy. She weaved the boat up for us in record time. But then, we had the dilemma of figuring out how to get the stupid camel on the boat. We persuaded Izzy to talk to it, and we got it on the boat. However, there were psycho alligators in the water, and Chris had us do a reprise of a song we did before the camel race. Somehow, we made it across first, with everyone still intact. First class, here we come.

Chris signed off and everyone made their way back to the plane.

"Congratulations on your win today, Senorita." Alejandro offered.

"Thanks. Oh, and thanks for helping me get over the pyramid, I don't think I would have made it." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Anything for a lady." He bowed. I sighed as he helped me walk up the steps once more.

"I have a boyfriend." I repeated.

"Noted." Alejandro stated, holding up my hand. He kissed it before going to the loser's compartment. I walked to the confessional, intent on setting the record straight. "No, my heart will not be swayed by this smoking hot piece of Latin hunk!" I yelled, using vivid hand gestures all the way. Then , I paused for a moment and looked around the bathroom nervously. "It won't!" I defended. I just hope I'm right.

***I wish they HAD put DJ's Mama in this season. I think that would have been awesome, even though in my story she quit :P Oh well, review anyways.***


	2. Japan

***Chapter two: Japan! This starts the night after they leave Egypt. I hope you enjoy!***

I woke up in my comfy first class chair and checked the time. 3:15. So, how long did I sleep this time? About twenty minutes! Ugh, curse you, insomnia! I got up and decided to just grab my sketchpad and hang out in the confessional. I used to do that all the time first season, no reason why I can't continue the tradition. I grabbed my sketchpad and made my way out of first class when I literally walked into Alejandro.

"Ow! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound cold.

"I apologize, I just wanted to make sure your ladies were sleeping well." He said, holding out a hand.

"Well, Courtney, Heather, and Sierra are. Cody too." I added.

"And why are you not?" He asked as he followed me out of first class.

"I'm not a very good sleeper." I admitted.

"But are a very good drawer. Muy Bueno." He said as he peeked over to my sketchpad.

"Really? Aw, thanks." I smiled.

"Whose bunny is it?" He asked as I handed him the drawing.

"DJ and his Mama. This is probably Sir Bunny the fourth from this stupid show." I said with a laugh.(Poor Bunny!) Alejandro joined in and began to flip through the other pages of my book.

"Why did you draw Chris bald here? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, why did you draw Chris' head bald? And how come there's a knife stuck through it? And where did his eyeballs go?" He asked, pointing to each thing when he said it.

"Don't ask." I said quietly.

"Well, I believe I should go. I'm very tired. I hope you can fall asleep now." He said, lightly brushing his thumb across my chin. I gulped and just stood there in silence, waiting for him to give my sketchpad back. He began to walk away with it, but stopped and turned on his heels.

"Here you are, Senorita." He said, smiling.

"You know, I have a-" I began, but was cut off when he put his index finger over my mouth.

"I know." He whispered in my ear. After that, he turned and went on his way to the economy class. I turned around and decided to head back to first class. I think I might be able to get some sleep tonight after all. I plopped down on the big couch and stretched across it. After laying there for a few minutes, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"All competitors to the cargo hold immediately!" Chris' voice yelled over the intercom, instantly awakening me. I rubbed my head and hopped off the couch. I went with my team to the cargo hold and grabbed the only seat left, next to, of course, Alejandro.

"Senorita, did you sleep well last night?" He asked politely. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Call me Gwen. And yes, once I got to sleep." I answered.

"Gwen." I heard him whisper under his breath. Then Chef bursted into the room in another creepy outfit. This time it was a kimono type thing. Chris declared that we were going to Japan. Harold then started complaining about how Chef's outfit was actually Chinese and some other stupid stuff like that, causing Chef to slice open the plane and send us flying through the air. Chris then rang the bell while we were in mid-air! He's psycho.

We sang a song about all the things we want to do when we die. I, of course want to be a prom destroyer. We landed in a giant bowl of rice. Harold started rambling on and on about how amazing this is while the rest of us tried to get out of the dumb bowl of rice. Alejandro effortlessly hopped out before anyone else.

"Senori-Gwen! Let me be of assistance." He said. I thanked him and grabbed onto his shoulder to lift myself up. Once doing so, I was very close to him and neither one of us let go right away. I turned my head the other way and nervously yelled for Bridgette.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"Alejandro!" I whisper-yelled.

"You too?" She asked. I nodded and she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"It's so annoying!" I added.

"I know!" She agreed.

"There's no way anybody's really that charming." I said as I smoothed down my hair.

"Yeah, or that sweet,"

"Or that caring,"

"Or that endearing,"

"Or that selfless, UGH!" I yelled. I have to stop this. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

"Hey!" Bridgette yelled, but she wasn't yelling to me, she was looking at something or someone past me. I turned and there was a camera guy standing there in perfect view and earshot of our conversation. I am so dead!

"Get out of here!" I screamed, with a raised fist. He ran at light speed until he was out of sight.

"Geoff is so going to kill me!" I heard Bridgette mutter on our way to the first challenge, which was a giant pinball machine. Chris told us our challenge would be to choose one person from each team to go through the pinball course with a beast. Team Victory chose DJ, whose baby panda attacked him, Team Chris choose, who else but Alejandro? The guy's everywhere! The panda didn't attack him, instead it cuddled with him. At least I'm not the only one that isn't totally immune to his charm. It was so cute…and by it, I mean the panda, because Alejandro is NOT cute…

We choose Cody, and his beast was Sierra. Sad. They went around and around the pinball thing until the winner was Alejandro-er-Team Chris. Our next challenge was going to take place in the plane, so everyone made their way back. I caught up with Alejandro on the way.

"Hey. Congrats." I offered with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, smiling back. We walked together in silence until reaching the plane. He once again offered to help me up.

"Alejandro, we've gone over this." I said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, hoping it would scare him off. He stood his ground, though, and smiled devilishly at me before catching up to his team. I stood utterly confused at the almost wordless conversation, until my team came by, and for now I put it in the back of my mind.

After that, we had to make a commercial for Chef's new Japanese gummy treats. We got last pick at props so we only had a few things to work with. The team came to a fork in the road at that point. We couldn't agree on which props to use, so we all pretty much walked away in a huff. Then, when we were all prepared to tell Chris that we didn't have a commercial and to just toss us out of the plane now, Cody and Sierra stepped forward with a commercial that was pure amazing. And it turned out that Chef liked it best, so we got to go back to first class. YES!

It had been an hour since the challenge ended and Cody went down to the economy class section to hang out for some weird bro ritual or something. The girls had come up here, too, but nothing of interest was going on. Courtney was trying to explain to Lindsay that Tyler WAS really here, Bridgette was asleep, Heather was doodling on Bridgette's arm, (I'll get her back for that later,) LeShawna was mussing around with the Num-Yos Harold gave her before he took a nose dive off the plane, Izzy was hopping all over the room and poking the flight attendants nonstop, and Sierra was updating her creepy stalker Cody blog. I didn't feel like sleeping and I really had nothing to confess about in the confessional…I don't!

I decided to head over to the economy class and check out the guy's conversation. I hid behind a few crates, and luckily I was able to be comfortable while staying in earshot of the conversation.

"Okay, song that describes your life, go." Owen said.

"Whatever song gets Lindsay to remember me." Tyler said sadly. I kind of feel bad for the guy, his own girlfriend can't even remember his name!

"Beethoven's 3rd." Noah answered, looking up from his book for a minute. Very Noah answer.

"What about you, my friend?" Alejandro asked Cody.

"I'd say my song'd be The Girl All The Bad Guys Want." Cody said in a breathy, dreamy voice. The guys all laughed, excluding Alejandro, instead he looked confused.

"I've never heard that song before, but why did you pick it?" He asked Cody very curiously.

"It's a song about a dude who's in love with some rocker chick, but she doesn't notice him because she's more focused on watching steel cage grudge matches and making out with her hoodlum boyfriend." Noah said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Story of your life, huh, Codester?" Tyler asked jokingly. Cody crossed his arms over his chest and got a sour look on his face while the guys all laughed at him.

"Tell me about this hoodlum boyfriend…" Alejandro trailed off. Why des he want to know?

"Duncan. He is one tough dude" DJ exclaimed, dabbing a cotton ball on his arm that was half eaten by the panda.

"Dude's got a green mohawk." Tyler added.

"He has green hair?" Alejandro asked, a look of astonishment on his face.

"And five completely original piercings." Noah said sarcastically. Alejandro didn't say a word for a while. I was lost in those brown eyes…that I were imagining were blue! Until Chris' voice cam over the intercom:

"We're headed to the Yukon!"

***Okay, I need to know you thoughts. Please review!***


	3. Yukon

***Alright, here's the next chapter, sorry it's sort of short. Anyway, I don't own anything, and enjoy! :)***

I ran so quickly back to first class that I almost fell over. Good thing Alejandro was there to catch me.

"Oh! Thank you." I gasped. He nodded and smiled that smile that made me melt. I stopped myslef from melting and looked at him sternly.

"I know, Gwen, I know." He said. Chris' voice then boomed over the intercom.

"Turbulence!" He yelled. everything soon began shaking and crashing around the room, including me. Alejandro caught me again, and I smiled at him until we both crashed to the floor with him on top of me.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"I apologize." He said, grabbing my hand and gently pulling me up. He kissed my hand before returning to the loser class. I felt us land and immediately ran to the door. The outdoor world awaiting us was a real beauty. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground, as I found out. I could hardly see the foot of my boot. I was so immersed in trying to find a better place to stand that I didn't realize it was freezing. I hugged myslef and started shivering violently. Alejandro sauntered over to me and put his hand out, as if he was about to say something. I clapped an ice cold hand over his mouth and gave him a look as if to say "back off!" He apparently took the hint, because he skipped back over to a few of the girls and them cuddle him for warmth.

I went over and stood with my team, where we huddled together. Well, Heather, Courtney, and I did. Cody and Sierra...well, let's just say Cody was probably the warmest of us all. While the three of us hugged, and practically gagged, for the three of us want to wring each other's necks all the time, I started thinking. Ugh, it's all so confusing. Duncan is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He accepts me and loves me. I love him, I know that for a fact, but why? Why is Alejandro so tempting to me? I credited for now to missing Duncan, and Chris started talking.

"You guys look cold." Chris said, donned in a parka, snowboarding boots, and goggles.

"Where are our jackets?" Heather asked. Yes, Chris, where_ are _our jackets?

"We ordered you all some." Chris said with his cocky smile. We all broke away and cheered. "They won't be ready for weeks, but we'll pas them out as soon as we get them!" He declared. I fought the urge to punch him in the face as he explained the challenge.

Our challenge was to get across this nearby lake that was frozen, but soon enough broke to pieces. So, then we had to get across this lake and make it to a sled. The first two people to make it there would either be driving or be the sled dog. The two people had to get all of the members of our team from the flags they were waiting at. I got across the slippery lake effortlessly adn saw our sled. Heather was the driver, and Courtney was the sled dog! I fought the urge to laugh hysterically and got on the sled. We also had Sierra and her frostbitten little boyfriend on the sled when we reached the next flag where Chris and Bridgette were docked. Bridgette was stuck to the pole that the flag was on. Chris rang that stupid bell, and we sang back-up for Bridgette in a song that's admittely hard to understand. Chris shooed us, and we made it to the finish line...last. Heather complained, but then Chris came by and said that Team Victory didn't have Bridgette with them, so they were actually last. We cheered until we realized we were still not going back to first class. Chris signed off and we all went back to the plane.

I balled my hand into a fist and propped my chin up on it as I watched the goings on in this disgusting loser class. I was about to close my eyes and try to get some sleep when Alejandro placed a small box filled with assorted goodies in my lap.

"For you." he offered. I promplty picked the box up and shoved it back at him. He looked shocked, but didn't say anything. I watched him walk all the way to first class. I shut my eyes and actually fell asleep. I woke up at about 1:30 in the morning. I growled and looked around the cabin. Everyone was asleep, and oddly enough, heather and Courtney were slapping each other in their sleep.

"That's going to leave a mark!" I said in a mock Geoff voice. I laughed to myself and decided to go sit over at the table. Maybe watching the stars will help me sleep, since my sketchpad's back in first class. I sighed, missing my sketchpad. But when I got to the table, it was sitting right there. I gasped in astonishment and looked down at it. There was a pencil sitting next to it, so I can draw. A note was written in beautiful cursive on the first blank page. _"For you, Senorita_..."

***The next chapter will be the Aftermath, so be on the look out for it. Please review!***


End file.
